Promise
by Simileyxx
Summary: Lucy came back to fufill her promise with Gray. But only to find out that Gray has forgotten about the promise? Or did he not forget the promise. Find out as Lucy and Gray struggle to get together against odds and misunderstandings! I'm not good a summaries, but please give this story to try. Don't forget to to R&R 3
1. Chapter 1

This is a GraLu fanfiction! Please give it a try! Please R&R!

"Luce.. Do you have to go.."

"I'm.. sorry Gray.. But my father.."

"I'll wait for you okay! Since I love you!"

"GRAY! WAHHHHHH.. I'll be back okay! Please wait for me.."

**10 years later...**

"Magnolia huh.. Gray..."

Magnolia is one of the most prosperous towns in Fiore, and their most prestigious school is Fairy Tail. Of course there are other schools which rival Fairy Tail like Blue Peagasus, Lamia Scale and many others. Well, we'll come to that later. At year 2900 science have advanced very far, such as transporting students into a virtual game world using certain devices, and students fight against one another.

Lucy Heartfillia, is the heiress to Heartfillia Game Company, one of the biggest game company in Fiore. She was sent to America 10 years ago, to learn more about game manufacturing and how to handle the business under her father's orders. This caused her to dislike her father as she was forced to leave her friends behind..

She negotiated with her father to let her have a normal highschool life for 3 years, and in return, she will have to work for the company after she graduates.. _Well, enough bio about Lucy. Let's get to school!_

**Fairy Tail Academy**

"HEY YOU FLAME HEAD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"SHUT UP YOU STRIPPER WANNA HAVE A PIECE OF ME! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING MY BURGER."

"WHEN DID I EAT YOUR BURGER YOU SPIKY HEAD."

"IT HAS TO BE YOU. YOU ICE PRINCESS."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

"YOU WANNA GO SLANTED EYES?"

Just before Gray is about to pounce on Natsu..

"Shut up you fools! Why are you guys fighting again?!" Erza shouted the moment she entered the class.

"Eh, no Erza, we're getting along fine today right Natsu?" Gray said with a fake smile and frozen voice with his arm over Natsu's shoulder.

"AYE." Natsu said sweat dropping.

"That's good. Friends fight from time to time, but it's better if you get along well." Erza smiled and nodded.

Lucy headed over to the principal office to finsh her transfer documents. "Yosh! I can finally see them! Hehe!" Lucy smiled and skipped her way to the teacher's office to meet her homeroom teacher, so she can be introduced to her class later on!

"I hope they're all here! It'll be better if we're in the same class! Ehe!" Lucy thought to herself. Being able to meet all her childhood friends after 10 years made her feel very excited and very scared. Afraid that she's being forgotten..

"Yo brats, get back to your seats." Glidarts said in a monotone.

Natsu and the others returned to their seats as Gildarts sensei came into the class.

"Ah, today we have a new classmate joining us. Come in."

The male students eyes widened as they saw a beautiful blonde girl walking in gracefully, and started whispering around. Well, so was Natsu, Gray and Erza.

"LUCY?!" Natsu, Gray and Erza exclaimed as they saw her waltz into the class.

"YES! I'm back!" Lucy smiled and answered.

"Eh, some of you seem to know her, oh well. She is Lucy Heartfillia, she'll be joining our class 2-A as of today. Treat her well! Lucy-chan, take a sit beside Gray.

Lucy walked over beside Gray, and took a sit, her heart beating faster and faster.. Remembering the promise they made 10 years ago.. "Yo Lucy!" Gray said while putting his hand up.

"Yo, Gray.." Lucy said shyly.

"Why's your face so red? Sick on the first day of school?" Gray sounded a little concern.

"Eh? That's not it you idiot!" Lucy said before turning away.

Gray shrugged and turned to the board.

"DING DONG DING DONG" The chime rang, Natsu came from the other corner of the class just to talk to Lucy.

"LUCYYYY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU'RE BACK!" Natsu said while pouncing on her.

"Kyaaa Natsu! Get off me! Hmph, I wanted to give you guys a surprise!" Lucy smiled.

"It's good to see you back Lucy, we've lots of catch up to do!" Erza said.

"Yes! I missed you guys so much.. I'm sorry for not keeping in touch.. Well you guys know my father.. I wasn't allowed to use the phone other than for business purposes.." Lucy said with her voice getting softer..

"It's good that you're back now Luce." Gray said with a smirk on his face.

Lucy blushed as she heard the nostalgic nickname coming from Gray's mouth. Gray noticed Lucy face was a little pink and let a out a slight laugh.

"FOOD!~ LET'S GET SOME FOOD GUYS! I'M HUNGRY!" Natsu exclaimed waving his bento up in the air.

"Ah, let's have lunch together just like before!" Erza said, taking out a 3 stacks of bento out from her bag.

"GEH, Erza that's a lot!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Really? Nutrition is important Lucy, you should eat more. Look at that small bento you bought." Erza said closing her eyes, while nodding.

"Hah... And Gray, why is your bento leaking some kind of juice?.." Lucy said while looking at the bento disgustingly.

"Ah, Juvia made this for me that's why." Gray said nonchalantly.

'Juvia.. is she Gray's girlfriend? I guess Gray must have forgotten about the promise we made 10 years ago.. I must be stupid for believing that he will wait for me..'

Lucy looked down at her bento looking a little crestfallen.. "Luce, you alright?" Gray asked.

"Eh? No, sorry about that. I must be too hungry! Let's eat guys!" Lucy forced herself to smile before digging in on her bento.

The rest of the day went over within a flash. After school, Natsu suggested that they hang out today to celebrate Lucy's return, but she claimed that she's tired and wanted to return home to rest. So the celebration was postponed. The moment Lucy went back home, she dashed into her room, and hugged her Plue soft toy, it's the soft toy that Gray gave her 10 years ago. She took good care for it and always hugged it to sleep.

She let out whimpers as she cried, she came back thinking that Gray still loved her, but to think that he already has a girlfriend that cared for him so much, to even make a bento for him. Lucy felt that she had to give up.

"Ahh.. I guess this is the end of my first love huh. I guess I must be stupid." Lucy said to herself.

_**Gray's house**_

'Lucy's is back huh! She became so much more prettier. I wonder does she still remember our promise we made 10 years ago.. Should I confess again?' Gray blushed while thinking about this. His thoughts were interrupted by a female voi ce.

"GRAY! YOU'RE BACK FROM SCHOOL!" Juvia said as she pounced on Gray.

"Yah and please get off me Juvia!" Gray pushed Juvia off and went to bathe.

Juvia is from Phantom highschool, also a school which rivalled Fairy Tail Academy. Well, Juvia is actually Gray's cousin who lives with him as her parents were overseas. And, without a doubt has a crush on Gray. She even stalks him all the time, which often creeps him out.

"GRAY~ How was today's bento! I spent lots of time making it!" Juvia shouted from the living room.

"It's normal" Gray said in a monotone before stepping into the bathtub.

'Lucy.. I wanna see you' Gray thought as he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Firstly, I'd like to thank Kyto Touche for reviewing this story, it means a lot to me! Thank you very much! Here's the next chapter! Oh and those who followed and favourited, thank you too! 3_

The next day, Lucy made up her mind to stay away from Gray, since he already has a girlfriend. 'Lucy, act normal' She made a mental note to herself as she prepared for school.

"Morning Lucy!" Natsu gave his trademark smile.

"Yah Natsu! Morning!" Lucy smiled.

"Luce, Sups." Gray said.

"Uhm.. Gray morning!" Lucy tried to act normal, and quickly walked away.

'Did I do something wrong?' Gray thought and shrugged at the thought.

They made their way to the classroom and the day went on as per normal, other than Lucy was acting kind of strange.. Like, walking away quickly when Gray started walking towards her, avoiding eye contact with Gray..

'Grr, why can't I act normal! Stupid stupid stupid!' Lucy thought to herself while shaking her head vigorously.

Without her noticing, Gray walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the classroom. Natsu was too busy talking to Erza to notice what happened.

"Ouch! Gray! Where are you bringing me!" Lucy exclaimed as Gray dragged her into an empty classroom.

Gray let go of her and stared at her. "Why are you avoiding me the whole day? Did I do anything wrong? If I did, at least tell me."

"No.. I'm sorry.. Gray you should not keep hanging out with me.. Your girlfriend might get jealous.." Lucy choked as she said the world girlfriend.

"Huh? Girlfriend? Where did you get the idea that I have a girlfriend?" Gray said with a puzzled look on his face.

"But.. Yesterday you said a girl called Juvia made your bento.. So I thought.."

"Juvia is my cousin. Oh god, how did you get that idea Lucy.."

"EH?! SO IT WAS MY OWN MISUNDERSTANDING?" Lucy was so embarrassed and wanted to dig a hole and hide inside it. She quickly turned around and used her hands to cover her face.

Gray chuckled and thought 'how cute..' "Were you jealous Lucy?"

"HUH?! WHAT.. ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Who will be jealous over you! Don't get overestimate yourself! HMPH!" Lucy's pouted as her face turned as bright as a red tomato.

Gray leaned over and whispered something in her ear which made her face redder that a tomato before leaving the classroom with a smirk on his face.

'OMG, did he really just said that.. I can't believe it.. I'm so happy my heart is about to burst.'

"Lucy.. I remember the promise 10 years ago. I waited." That's definitely what Gray said. Lucy's heart was poundly hardly against her chest, she felt like she cannot breathe.

Well, Lucy wasn't the only one who's feeling like that. Gray leaned against the wall with his bangs covering his face. 'Gah, I can't believe I said that.. How embarassing.' He thought to himself before composing himself and head back to the classroom.

The moment he entered the classroom, a pail of water drop on his head. "AHAHAHAHA. LOOK AT THAT. HOW CAN SOMEONE FALL FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. HAHAHAHAHA." Gray recognised that annoying voice. It was Natsu.

Gray was drenched head to toe, and he walked over to Natsu and pounced on him. Both of them rolled on the floor and Lucy just entered the classroom and saw drenched Gray on top of Natsu. Natsu's hair was messy and his uniform's collar was unbuttoned, well Gray is just very wet.

"Gosh, what are you guys doing! You guys look hilarious. HAHAHA." Lucy stood there laughing. So was the rest of the class.

"Gray you should change out of those clothes.." Lucy said with a slight blush.

Gray gave Natsu a deadly stare before dragging Lucy out with him. They went to the infirmary to get a new set of uniform for Gray. Gray just stripped in front of Lucy.

"KYAAA. GRAY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Lucy quickly used her hands to cover her eyes.

"Huh? Changing of course. Can't you see?" Gray said like it was nothing.

"WHY ARE YOU CHANGING INFRONT OF ME." Lucy screamed and him.

"Oh shit."

"You just realised it now?!"

Gray quickly got dressed and walked towards Lucy, and removed her hands over her face. "I'm done now." Lucy looked up, and saw Gray looking right in her eyes with his hands on hers. She noticed how Gray has changed from 10 years ago. 'His nose became sharper, his shoulder grew broader, his voice became deeper.. The Gray that I don't know..' She has been waiting for this day to come, where both of them can be together. Gray slowly leaned closer towards Lucy, and Lucy slowly closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch her..

"GRAY WHERE ARE YOU!" A voice could be heard right at the infirmary's door and both Gray and Lucy turned away from each other immediately, acting as though nothing has happened.

"Ahem, I'm going out first." Gray said before leaving the infirmary quickly.

Lucy's face was so hot and red.. 'Did that just happened? We almost kissed right.. Omg..' Lucy thought to herself.

Gray wanted to kill Natsu for ruining that moment. He was so close to confessing to Lucy once again, and Natsu had to ruin it.

"NATSU! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS" Gray shouted as he chased Natsu at the corridoor, however he stopped when he saw Erza delivering a punch to Natsu's head and Gray quickly turned his heels to another direction and started to run away. He knew that he will end up just like Natsu if Erza catches him.

The moment Lucy stepped out of the infirmary, she saw Natsu on Erza's shoulder as she chased Gray who was running for his life. 'Ahh.. Not again.." Lucy smiled and shaked her head. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft yet familliar voice.

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy eyes widened as she saw Levy standing infront of her.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran over and hugged petite girl.

Levy hugged her back tightly, the both of them were best friends with the same hobby which is reading. They spend their time with each other talking about stories, and recommending different novels to each other.

"Why didn't I see you on the first day?!" Lucy pouted.

"I was out with Jet and Droy! We entered the inter-school game competition. But we lost though.. Hais.." Levy looked down on the ground.

This game competition is where students from different school form teams and pit their game skills against each other. They gain points and money from their missions and competitions, which they can use to increase their skill points.

"It's alright Levy-chan, there is always a next time! Plus the schools that competed in the competition are from very amazing schools right?" Lucy said trying to comfort the bluenette.

"Hm, thank you Lu-chan. Anyway, it's been 10 years since you last came to Magnolia, I bet you haven't went around the city yet right! Let's meet up with Kana and the others. " Levy said.

"YES PLEASE! I was so busy with things that I didn't have the chance to meet up with Kana and Mirajane." Lucy said excitedly.

Lucy and Levy promised to meet up outside the gate after school. After the bell rang, Lucy head back to class and saw Gray and Natsu sitting quietly and noticed bumps on their face, she chuckled and looked at Gray.

"What 'cha looking at Luce?"Gray said in a bored voice.

"Haha, seems like Erza gave you a good beating!"

"Cheh"

"Btw, I met Levy already, I didn't know she's in a different class.. And they lost the recent competition. Apparently the winners were from a newly founded school, Sabertooth. "

"Ah really? I don't really care though. But the fact that a newly founded school won, really intrigues me." Gray smirked.

"Ohyah, Levy also said that we should meet up with Kana and Mirajane later. So we should all meet up at the gate later. I already told Natsu and Erza, so no running away alright!" Lucy said while poking Gray's big bump.

"OUCH. I got it!" Gray said while pouting.

'How adorable' Lucy chuckled before turning back to the board.

"I can't wait to see Kana and Mirajane.." Lucy said to herself while smiling.

Gray noticed and smiled too..


	3. Chapter 3

Just as what Lucy said, Natsu, Gray and Erza gathered at the gate waiting for Levy to come. "Ah. Sorry for being a little late!" Levy said while panting.

"It's alright! Let's go!" Natsu said.

Kana and Mirajane were in a special building for gaming experts. Well, it's just that they played the game for a very long time, so they were transferred to a different building where students spent most of their time playing the game. Well, as they both spent a long time playing that game, their characters were very strong! The moment they reach the building, they went "WOW" as the building is so huge, there's even a dormitory.

Apparently Mira and Kana already knew that they were coming so they were waiting for Lucy and the others. "MIRA-SAN! KANA! I MISSED YOU" Lucy ran into Mira and Kana's arms. When they were young, Mira often took care of Lucy, and treated her as her own sister. _Btw, both Elfman and Lisanna were overseas studying animals. _As for Kana, she just had too much time, so she spent a lot of time with Lucy.

After they finished hugging, they went to a nearby cafe which they used to go when they are young. The cafe owner is Makarov, he treats Lucy and the others as his child. The moment they reach the entrance of the cafe, "How nostalgic.. I can't believe that the cafe is still open, I thought it would have closed down when I came back.." Lucy said sadly.

The moment she opened the cafe door, the chimes on door sounded and Makarov was seen sitting on the table. "Lucy.. My child, you're back after 10 years.." Makarov said with a tear in his eye.

"Master, I'm back! I missed you so much!" She ran over and gave Makarov a bone crushing hug.

"Ugh, Lucy.. It's great that you're back but, I can't breathe."

"Ah, sorry! Ahaha. I'm just too happy to be back!" Lucy said wiping the tears forming in her eyes.

Natsu and the others just smiled at the sight. It really felt as though they went back to 10 years ago, just that a few of their members were missing. They took a sit at their usual spot and ordered their drinks. "It's kinda fast but, Lucy did you hook up with any hot guys at America? I heard that the guys there are ridiculously hot." Kana exclaimed while unbuttoning her top button.

Both Lucy and Gray almost choked while drinking. No one knows about their promise they made 10 years ago. Eyes were on both of them.. "Kana! What do you think you're talking about! My father wanted me to learn about business! I have no time to do that.." Lucy said while blushing and taking a sip of her drink.

Gray just eyed her suspiciously, Lucy just gave him a 'what' look. Mira saw that Gray and Lucy were giving each others look and placed a hand on her cheeks and thought ' look what have we got here..'

"Eh, then Lucy you're still a virgin at this age?" Kana said like it was nothing.

Lucy and Gray choked on their drinks again. "KANA!"

"It's a fact man, I bet Erza already lost her v card to Je.." Before Kana could finish saying she felt a killing aura beside her.

"Kana... What were you about to say? Huh?" Erza said in a threatening voice.

"Eh.. I mean nothing. Well let's change the topic."

'Eh... So Erza also lost her v card..' Lucy blushed at the thought of doing such things with Gray. Wait.. did she just thought about that?! Lucy started to shake her head vigorously.

"Lucy you alright? Are you mad?" Natsu said innocently, while sounding totally stupid.

"I am alright!" Lucy just blushed slightly.

Gray could almost guess what Lucy was thinking about a smirked.

"Neh Lucy, you know about the recent game competition right?" Mira asked.

"Hm, yeah I heard in from Levy."

Levy nodded and said, " It was terrible, I couldn't believe that the group of players were actually from a newly founded school. They were almost as good as Erza. "

Actually Erza was more than good enough to go to the school Kana and Mira were in, she just wanted to stay near her friends, that's why she rejected the offer.

"It can't be Levy! You must be overestimating them!" Natsu said with his hand waving from side to side.

"It's true! They could use the same rare skill as you Natsu! The dragon slaying skill! And their levels are about the same as yours!" Levy explained.

The fact that they can use the same skill as Natsu, made him interested, as not many people could obtain that skill. They had to find the dragon, which is based on luck. Well just for your information, Lucy is using Celestial magic, Erza her armour magic, Gray his ice magic.

"Hm, this is interesting, now that Lucy is back, let's form a team and enter the competition that's going to held next month!" Erza said in an enthusiastic voice!

"YOSH, this got me fired up!" Natsu said.

"This is interesting!" Gray said with a smirk.

"I smell trouble.." Lucy said.

'Ah, this is going to be big news!' Mira thought to herself.

"Oh just asking though, what's your level in the game Lucy?" Levy asked, and all eyes were on Lucy already.

"Uhm, around 85?" Lucy said while putting a finger on her chin.

"EHHH?! That's almost the same as me and Natsu!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yeah, both me and Gray are on the same level.. Cheh. Level 90 I think. " Natsu said sounding a little unhappy the fact that both Gray and him are on the same level.

"WOW! That's great. Once you hit level 100, you can take the S quest, to enter the school Kana and Mira are in!" Levy clasped her hand together.

"Nah, staying in Fairy Tail Academy is better." Gray said.

"Yah, our friends are all there too!" Natsu gave his trademark smile.

Lucy just smiled at the thought that Natsu, Gray and Erza will be forming a team with her. She just can't wait to be in the same competition! 'I must train in the game too! So I won't be a burden to them!' Lucy thought.

"Hey guys, I got to go, Jet and Droy wanted to go for a mission in the game!"

"EHHH? SO SOON!" Lucy whined while pouting

"Come on Lu-chan, we can still talk to each other in school!"

"Aww, fine. Take care Levy-chan!"

Levy waved goodbye and left.

"Kana and I have to go too, we have group project to do too!" Mira said.

"Eh? I thought all you guys do is play games?" Natsu said.

"You fool! They just spend more time playing games! They study too!" Erza said in a stern voice.

"Just like what Erza said, so bye guys! And Lucy, find me soon for some tips on how to get guys!" Kana said with a wink.

"OH KANA!" Lucy pouted with a tint of pink on her face. Gray just looked at her.

"YOSH! I guess I got to go too. I need to feed Happy!" Natsu grabbed his bag and leave.

"Gray, I'll be leaving Lucy in your hands, make sure you send her home alright! Since you guys live near each other. " Erza smiled before leaving.

Thus, only Gray and Lucy were left.. "Uh.. So let's go Luce?" Gray asked, Lucy nodded and bid goodbye to the Master and left with Gray.

As they walked side by side each other, Lucy wanted to ask about what happened in the infirmary, did Gray really wanted to kiss her? There were so many things she wanted to ask, but she don't know where to start. When they finally reached Lucy's house..

"Uh Gray."

"Luce"

They both looked at each other. "You start first Gray."

"Nah you can speak first Luce"

"It's okay, you go first Gray."

"Ah okay, about that day in the infirmary.. I.. "

Lucy gulped, the both of them were thinking about the same thing. The fact that Gray moved closer to kiss her and she closed her eyes.. They both have questions.

"Oh dang it. I'll go straight to the point Luce. I've been keeping the promise I made 10 years ago. I still love you. I waited for you. " Gray blushed and looked down with his bangs covering his face.

Lucy was shocked by the sudden confession and didn't know what to do. She just placed both of her hands on Gray's face and looked at him, causing Gray to look at her eyes. Lucy leaned in and covered Gray's lips with hers. Tears dropped from her eyes. "Gray.. I've been waiting for this day for a long time.. I love you too! I thought you had forgotten about this promise.."

Gray pulled Lucy closer to him, and hugged her tightly, "I've also been waiting. I can never forget about the promise.. Please don't leave me anymore.. I won't let you leave." Gray said possesively before leaning in for another kiss.

_**Okay, I hope this isn't too rush. There will be more chapters of course! This is not the end! The fun part has yet to come! I have lots of ideas just that not written out yet! Please continue to read/support this story! R&R Please. Love ya!**_


End file.
